Drunk It Up!
by Slipknot2
Summary: CeCe got Rocky drunk, but she has no idea what she's going to tell her. One-shot. Rocky/CeCe


_**CeCe's POV**_

It's done! It's finally finished! I just made a drunken gummy bears, it's a gummy bear that soaked in vodka and it's only like two days to wait for it. No I'm not going to make it for myself, I made it for my best friend, Rocky. Why? I just wanna know what she's like when she's drunk. She wont know I made it for her. Plus Rocky loves gummy bears so she will come over to my apartment and stay for the night, but she wont know it was a _drunken_ gummy bears. Yes, I'm going to drugged her, just for the fun of it ok? I put half of those vodka-soaked gummy bears in a bowl, set it to the coffee table and place the other half of the gummy bears back in the fridge. I heard Rocky walks in from my window.

"Hey, hey, hey!" she said.

"Hey Rocks! What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. Oooooh, gummy bears!" As she said that, she quickly took a seat at my couch and began to munch the gummy bears. She's going to get drunk so quickly. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, we should talk about what's going on today."

"Okay. The gummy bears tasted differently."

"That's because it's a new kind."

Rocky then get use of the new taste of gummy bears as she is going to finished the whole thing. She's definitly going to get drunk.

**~~~45 Minutes Later~~~**

How strong is the vodka I use for the gummy bears? Cause Rocky is completly wasted! I mean, she ate the entire bowl of drunken gummy bears I made and she is so drunk! So drunk that she can't even stands up! I listen to her, talking about her brother always brings his girfriend to her apartment room, with some of her words are slur, as she was rocking side to side she could easily fall from that so I have hold on to her. Her eyes, looks like she was tired cause they were bloodshot. Her cheeks are red. And her additude, like the opposite of her. She cuss a lot and she never cuss.

"A-and I was so pissed that I yell 'GET A ROOM!' and I won't stop until ei-either Ty and his bitch leaves, or they were get their own fucking room so they _*hic*_ they could have sex there!" Rocky slured. I forgot that she got the hiccups.

"How do you annoy them?" I asked.

"Sooooo fucking simple: W-whenever they makeout, I-I throw milk right through their _*hic*_ fucking face! You have know idea how pissed my b-b-bastered brother was and _*hic*_ his whore, she was about to leave!"

I have never hear her say something like that. As I saw my drunk best friend reaching out a bowl to get more, she realise it's all gone.

"Hey, d-do you have more gummy bears?" she asked as she gets up to find more. I didn't say anything but I had to follow her so she wont fall. She looks in the fridge and found more, then grab the entire bowl of it and finished it all. Man, she's not going to remember this! I carried her to my bedroom after she finished the rest.

"So, is their anything else we should talk about?" I asked.

"Well, there is _*hic*_ something I want to tell you."

"Really? What is it?"

"I love you, _*hic*_ m-more than a friend."

I was shock. Did she really said that or is just the alcohol? I didn't actually pay attention. But then, she grab my face and press her lips into mine. She is kissing me! I don't know if it was alcohol doing it, or she's really doing it. I can feel her tongue goes into my mouth, taste like gummy bears. Do I love her back? I kissed her back to try, I guess I do love her back, as I let my tongue dance along with her, then she lays down on my bed as we both pull away.

"I _*hic*_ love yo-you for a long fucking time! Since the day we met!"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah! I c-can't stop looking at _*hic*_ you! Cause you are soooo fucking cute! Your hair, her eyes...your skin...your sexy body...your boobs..." When she was about to say something else, she passed out. Well it is getting late so I sleep right next to her, cuddling.

**~~~Morning~~~**

When I woke up, Rocky isn't here. But I heard a puking sound from my bathroom, she has a hangover. Wait, was she really love me? I walk to the bathroom to help Rocky.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Just a hangover." How did she know?

"How did you know there's vodka in the gummy bears?"

"I can see the difference, I mean it's shinny." she said as I help her to get up.

"Hey, question: Do you really love me?"

Rocky began to blush. Oh my god, she does!

"Yes. Can't believe the alcohol just make me say that to you last night."

"It's ok. I feel the same way."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Then I kissed her on the cheek and she kissed me back.

"I love you, CeCe."

"I love you too!"

"Owww. Not too loud."

"Sorry, honey. Now let me clean you up and get rid of the hangover."


End file.
